The Keyblade Wars: The Diary of a Soldier
by Rotten-Reaper
Summary: I'm trying to upload one every monday sooo, yeah. had no idead where i was going on this one but i hope you enjoy my latest update.
1. Chapter 1

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Light 1

I woke up this morning, and right from the sound outside I knew what today was, it scared me because only a handful where chosen. I wondered what training would be like, who knows. I do know couple things about today, two of my best friends where chosen, I guess that helps the situation, mentally.

I got up like anyother day, got up got dressed normaly, ate breakfest, and did a couple of chors, except my mom already did them for me. She said I didnt need to do them today, because how proud she was of me, so was my dad, I guess. I didnt talk to my dad much, probably to stubburn, or he wasnt fatherly enough, I could say I never had a bad relationship with my father just wish I had it closer relationship with him.

I wish I had more time with my family but I didnt, and Iam to young to live with regret, but who am I kidding I already have enough regret for my elders to read off.

When I was packing, I started to realize that this wasn't a dream, although I wished it had been from the get go, it wasnt. I packed two shirts grey and black, two pants black and red, and no not a light red a dark red. My little bro came in my room, out of every person around me he must have been the proudest of me( wonder if proudest is a word...o well). He had a smile of a birthday boy, made me fill heart broken-but I didnt show it, I smiled at him and told him I'll be back. He knew, in his mind, that I'll be back, will I ?

My small family was standing outside with me, I was staring towards the main part of the kingdom. I looked back, and there was my family only a few feet away, yet it felt like miles. My little bro runs up to me, and gives me a gift from the family its a small, gold talisman, he also gave me a note on it but it said dont open it up until the first day of training came up, which is tomorrow morning. The small talisman has a familiar symbol to me, it was my zodiac animal, the snake. It made me feel at peace for a moment, but then I remembered what I had to do. I took one last look at my family, and the feel of hesitation almost stopped me from walking away.

As I walked toward the main part of the kingdom I seen my friend Edge and Mouse(who in the world names there daughter mouse- Ill talk crap about it later), they where talking to each other until they saw me and told me to hurry and catchup, so I did. When I got to them I saw they had small bags full of, what looked like keychains. They told me what there for and how they can help you through certain feelings or something like that. It made me think about the talisman, was it for, what Edge and Mouse where telling me, but who cares anyways, Iam not uses it for that, Iam going to keep mines close to me not on a stupid keyblade.

Keyblade, keyblade, man how I hate that word, the keyblade caused our family greif and mourning of my older sister.

You know, Iam out for tonight. thinking about that word gets me tired.


	2. Chapter 2

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Night 2

Today I had to wright at night because they woke us up early for inspection. I knew today started off wrong, because they had us waiting in 10x6 lines. Almost 2hrs went by that we were waiting, until we saw a older lady walk up in front of the squared group. I was in the back corner of the group, trying to look over the rest of the people, she told us she was Katherian with a stupid aka name SHIVA, what a stupid name I thought to myself, but she was very beautiful. I guess looks could be decieving.

She said she is a General in the war and that she was assigned to us, she said it in a voice of annoyance, I guess she didnt like us already. She started talking about our progress in the war, I didnt hear much, but then again I didnt really care, to me this war was pointless. She yammered on and on, about the stupid war, I wished I was back home at that time. Because if I died, my family would go through the same thing they went through when my older sister died. Why does this world feel bad, like it has a secret, like we fighting for the wrong side even though we are supposed to be the light side, I wanna know witch side is justified, The Darkrealm, or us?

Shiva had some of the older recruits set up two tables, with four chairs and four stacks of paper and four older recruits sitting down. We were told to check in and tell our statues. Shiva left, but she said she would be back in a few. I was standing in line, three away from the check in table, thats when I started thinking about my statues. To me, statues, I guess, ment you where in good shape, and of course I wondered off into my own little world, I thought damn if where talking about our health and statues I started telling myself, I just aint healthy, Iam sexy. But suddenly I was pulled out of my little world of concentration.

I seen a boy be pulled to the side, in fact we all seen him be pulled out. They told him to stand off to the side, Shiva came back at that time, she started yammering again, and yet again I didnt really hear her. I started to look at my talisman that I keeped in my pocket at that time, it reminded me what kind of crap I'am in and why I miss home.

As I stared at it I got curious, my friends said you can put it on your keyblade. I wanted to try, I summoned my keyblade. Talking about being scared of war, my keyblade put fear into me. Unlike the others around me my keyblade felt dark, it looked dark. Everytime I summon it I fell like it uses me, like it has the control over me. But I persisted, I wanted to know if you could really change the way the keyblade looks just by adding something that has meaning to you. I hooked the talisman on to my keychain, to my amazement the talisman, made my fear drawn keyblade, into a majestic weapon. I was astonished, why did it look total opposite of what it was before. Did that talisman mean that much to me?

Then I was drawn to the kid that was pulled out earlier, he was crying, it threw me off. I wanted to laugh, because why would a young adult be crying, then Shiva summoned her keyblade and it looked like a stab to the heart, I was shocked, everyone was. She told us that all dark keybladers would be slain right here to save time. He started to fall to the side but before his body could reach the grounds soft grass, his body disappeared and his heart was released. My gut turned, because I was next in line. They asked me a few questions about my health, then they told me to summon my keyblade, I almost didn't want to, but I did.

I closed my eyes and summoned it, I waited there, waited for someone to pull to the side like that other guy but they didnt they put a tag around my wrist. I opened my eyes, I looked at my keyblade, I forgot. I forgot about my Talisman, I guess it made me look like one of the light keybladers, I would say I really didnt care what my keyblade looked like, but I didnt want to leave all who care about me behind, so I keeped my Talisman on. It was my only hope now.

It is my only hope to stay alive. But now what do I do? How do I protect the people I love if I was born to destroy them? I need a sign.


	3. Chapter 3

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Night 3

I probably have to start writing at night because of the long days of training, not saying I'm complaining, I actually feel more active than before. But I haven't sleeped in two days, and I think I know why, my keyblade. My keyblade seems to give me an advantage, like the darkness is helping me, but i fear its helping me just to get closer to my heart. why would it want my heart, what would my keyblade want from it. In fact it helped me alot today, especially when we were sparing.

There was an uneven number since one of us where killed yesterday, so they partnered me with an older recruit. He said hes name was Christopher and that he was a year 4 recruit, and once he said that I really did'nt care what the hell he was. Hes keyblade was unique, it was longer and thiner, but it resembled a tree, with pink lines on it. Then Shiva told us to start, but before I did I asked him why hes keyblade was like that. He showed me, the keychain on his keyblade, it was an apple carved from an apple tree. He said hes girl gave it to him and thats when Shiva yelled at us to get practicing.

We started to lock weapons, but as quickly as we locked Chris knocked me down with one hit to my side. I got back up and tried it again, but this time it felt like he slowed down, and I lasted a little longer until he tripped me, I dont know what happened but I kinda liked it, for that second I felt a surg of power. So I got up again and when he rushed me, it felt like I had extra time on my hand, like if he was toying with me, but he wasnt. I dodge hes swing and hit hes back, even before he knew I was behind him. At that point I didnt fell happy, or glad, I felt like I shoud've done more. Like, I cant explain, but like I wasnt finished hitting him, like a rage grew in me for no good reason. And to me only the explanation was the keyblade, the keyblade I wield started to give me the ideas, the thoughts, but why? Does it want to brain wash me?

Shiva walked up to me after what had happened, she singled me out and spoke to the rest of the recruits what happened. She said that when a keyblader was cornered, or at thier limit, a new power grows within them and she also said that thats will happen to the rest of them. But I knew that the darkness was feeding me the power, because they wanted my heart, and those around me and the only way to get to me faster, was to keep feeding me the power to make it easy for them to consum my heart. I knew they where feeding me more and more power, because 10 other keybladers challenged me, new recruits and old. And each one was easier than the other, even though they said they where stronger than the last.

Why did the darkness choose me, what can I bring them besides my own heart, when well the darkness take me? The only people that know about my keyblade is Edge and Mouse, and they havent spoke to me since the boy was killed. What do I do if anyone else finds out what my true keyblade looks like, what do I do if my friends tell someone?


	4. Chapter 4

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Light 4

I couldn't sleep last night again, I haven't sleeped in three days, yet I dont feel tired, at all. I know why, because the keyblade is giving me its energy. I never knew how long the night could be, I never knew how lonely it was. So instead I got up from my bunk and started to walk out when I seen someone that remineded me of home, it was Mouse, she was sleeping in her bunk. I could see her without concetrating my eyes, with her pale skin and dark red hair, it was easy to see her. I walked out of the bunker to take a walk in the night sky, I was still thinking of home, when Edge, Mouse and I would play around the outskirts of the village. Then I slowly wondered about Edge and Mouse, if they didnt tell anyone because there still my friends or where they just afraid of me for what I am.

I walk to the same place the boy was slained, the second day here. I looked down to find his keychain, it was a teady bears face, kinda stupid. But I thought about how this meant anything to the boy so I kept it, I wanted to know more about the boy. I wanted to know why his destiny lead to his death, why was it his day to die. Will my life end soon as well.

I looked up at the stars, there where so many, I almost felt hypnotise by them as they sparkled. If I could've I would have tried to count them, but I got distracted as one star, flickered like a flame going out the star disappeared. And at that point, I wanted to know what was really happening in the universe, what was going on in the other worlds, what was I missing. Then I thought the only way to get to where I want and to know what I dont know is to go along with this cult, this group of waist. This makes me wonder if my sister wasnt a keyblader, or didn't die, would I have thought different about this war, would I be more proud of what I am, a keyblader.

I walked towards the trees to explore more of the kingdoms gardens, I tried to get all the thoughts of war out of my mind, until I seen 2 figures in the shadows. They looked like they where wearing grey hooded cloths around them, and they seemed to take an intrest in the way I looked, they never got any closer but they felt as if they were breathing down my neck. I jumped when one of the main poeple behind the war, tapped my shoulder, and he asked what was I doing, I told him I couldnt sleep. He introduced himself as the Daul-Keyblader of Spira, his name was Itou. He to saw the the figures, he also said that they where the ghost of the fallen, ones that don't want to go on to the other world, but they would only show up after the fight between the keybladers.

Then it came to thought, would I be these ghost someday, roming the worlds without a purpose, without meaning, does my sister rome the worlds?


	5. Chapter 5

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Evening 5

We had another meeting this morning, Shiva told us part of our camp would move to another world for expanded training. I looked around at the others around me, they looked like they seen a ghost, but I didn't understand why it would seem so scary to go on a different world I thought it would be fun. Yeah, thats what I thought. She told us there wasnt any battles going on that we where safe, and besides she said we weren't ready. So to me what could they possibly be so scared of, then it hit me, what if I was seperated from Mouse and Edge.

My heart pounded, could I be the one that stays, or would I leave by myself. Shiva told us we would have recess first, and then she would call the names for the departures. Almost none of us moved out of our lines because we couldnt belive what was going on, thats when me, Egde and Mouse took glances at each other, somehow we knew one of us where going, that one of us would have to leave. I walked out of line near the gardens where I seen those grey figures, I stood there and wondered if one of us would leave, would I be missed? Then the daul-blader I meet last night, came up to talk to to me, he said that this would be a great idea and that the more bases we have the chance we will win the war, but I think it would go on forever, because darkness is the lights shadow, and the shadow is where the light can't touch, so they're always be at a stale mate, it'll never be solved so why go on?

He told me that Spira a great place and that the ones that go would injoy it, but how about the ones that have friends and then what happens to them, do they just forget there friendship, do they just become the loner that I feel like, to me it wouldn't be fair for them to loose their lifes through this war, and then who would they turn to for comfort. My thoughts rushed me like the winter wind , I couldn't think slow enough, my thoughts drowned out the words of Itou. Then his last words I heard was that I needed to get back to my lines.

When I got back I seen that alot of the recruits where talking, what sounded like scared chattering. I seen Egde and Mouse talking thats when Shiva told us to square up. When we got back in lines and when we where done linning up Shiva told us that the names she calls is the names that would go to Spira. Those five minutes felt like hours, it was easily quite, I heard a bird chirp from afar. Then the names came, but the only name I was hearing for was my friends names. Then I heard the name Edge and a few more names went by, I heard Militis. Me and Edge where leaving Mouse.

Why now, how are we supposed to leave her alone, how are we supposed to say goodbye. Then shiva told us we werent going to say goodbye, because we would meet each other again one day, I thought her speach was bull, because I didnt see my sister, so whats the difference now?


	6. Chapter 6

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Light 5

We're here, Spira, the place where machina do the dirty work and the people of Spira get to kick back. Yeah it sounded fun at that time, but I kept thinking about Mouse when we were on a tour around Zanarkand. O, yeah Zanarkand is supposed to be the biggest city, with the most machina ever, weird because I never thought I would see places like this, and yet it amazes me about how far I am from home. I was walking with Edge, since he was the only other person I knew, through the tour of Zanarkand, but it made me wonder if he minded me being what I am.

We were let loose for an hour, and then head back to camp, me and Edge went towards this big stadium, where they were preparing for this one game which seemed pretty cool from where we were standing, they called it BlitzBall. I wanted to play until they had half time, this beautiful lady came out singing, long hair, nice body. In fact me and Edge could'nt take our eyes off her. I started talking to myself, asking what her name was until this one guy said her name is Lenne, we looked back to see this guy with blond hair and a ugly tan. He said hes name was Shuyin, and he also said that that he new the woman quiet well, tell you the truth I had envy for the guy. But that didnt stop me from staring at her, hard. He said that she was also a summoner and that she can summon a being that will protect her with its life, weird because I can relate. We're all trained to protect something or someone that is important to us, but if we're supposed to protect, why did they kill that boy back at our other camp, why couldn't they just train him to be a do gooder. Maybe thats the answer, maybe we can't change our destiny, maybe we can't change who we are and what are fates are, maybe my fate is to die, just die off.

We came back to the camp, the portal was still open, checking poeple in from yesterdays roll call. I think me and Edge were hoping Mouse would come walking through but as we probably both suspected she wasn't. We must had stood there for ten minutes waiting, but it didn't do no good about how we felt. I asked Edge if the reason Mouse and him didn't talk to me was because I was a dark keyblader. He said they were trying to protect me by not drawing attention, then he said something that mad me feel way better than five minutes ago, he said that he didn't want to talk about me being a dark keyblader, that its better being quiet and safe about it than keep speaking about it. Maybe I was right about choosing my friends, maybe they could help me survive this valley of death.


	7. Chapter 7

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Night 7

Today me and Edge meet a kid from Zanarkand, he was a keyblade hes name is Donato, I guess a keyblader can really be born anywhere. He told us that hes the only keyblader on this planet, well thats what everyone around him said, but he believed that there was at least one more. on our planet there was only three, but our planet is the main base for trianing light keybladers, the origninal ones where me Edge and Mouse. He siad he is one of the best keybladers in hes region of the galaxy. Me and Edge wanted to know what powers he knew with hes keyblade, sense me and Edge only knew the basic combat for the keyblades. He said he would be glade to show us, until there was problems in the main square. We went running to see what was the problem, and from about 20yards I could see black tentacles rising from the running bystanders, we came to see a boy covered in what almost to me what seemed like an oily, silk flow around his entire body.

Me and Edge watched as the boy held his dark keyblade, and then with a swift move with his keyblade the shawdow that covered him fell to the floor in a perfect circle. Suddenly these dark creatures rose from the ground with long antennas, standing almost three to four feet tall, they had glowing yellow eyes but no other facial features. to tell you the truth, I had a fear growing in me, but donato told us not to hesitate, I tried until I seen that the bigger creatures sommened smaller creatures that resembled the taller ones but these ones where almost pocket sized. Clearly to me now that we where out numbered almost 30 to 1. But someone helped our numbers, Shuyin came from behind us weilding a blue sword. We looked back at the swarm of creatures.

Without a second thought we rushed in like it was a natural instincted, slashing and cutting at the creatures, we where cutting there numbers down quickly. Shuyin used a weird technique, he was moveing in a back in forth motion cutting with accuracy. Donato did a powerful slamming move, he would run and do a twist-flip then slam the ground with much power. It made me and Edge look like newbies of some sort. But I gotta say, me and Edge looked badass out there.

We quickly out numbered the boy 4 to 1. But with his keyblade he opened a portal, it was dark and I could feel the cold rush into my veins, but thats all I needed, I rushed into the portal to follow him we ended up in a dark realm. He quickly rushed at me, I leaped then try to strike him but he moved before I could hit him, tell you the truth I thought I made a mistake I couldn't fix because when I looked back I seen that the portal was gone, his retreat was a trap. I quickly moved from his slashes, dodging, with luck. I tried to strike back but, it did nothing compared to the pain he inflicted on me. I couldn't do anymore, I couldn't strike him like he strikes me. It made it clear that he won this battle, I couldnt move.

I wanted to cry, to tell the truth, but I got my keyblade and stood up, but before I could move another inch, the boy used his keyblade and periced my heart, and I heard a loud click and blacked out. I woke up in my hut, Edge said that the summoner found me at the edge of Zanarkand passed out, she healed my wounds and brought back to base, she brought me here because she saw my keyblade and she knew where the base was. I never really knew how I made it out, I never knew what happened to that boy, but I think it was something other than darkness that helped me, I may never know.

After that night, I felt much stronger than normally, but I cant sleep again. Whatever that boy did, couldn't be good. In fact I think he did something to my heart, but what? Then again I can't complain, because Lenne was the one that carried me and I can't complain with that, thanks dark, realm, boy, thing. I cant believe I was asleep at that time though.

O yeah, they never found the boy after that night, what happened back in the dark realm?


	8. Chapter 8

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Light 8

Someone that can't go to sleep, I practically know whats a daydream to an illusion, but what Iam about to say couldn't have been either, because it felt so real. I don't know how I got there but I ended up there anyways. Everywhere I looked was darkness, except for the floor around me, its light was actually warming, as in a good feeling. There was a picture on the floor, of a younger kid, spiky hair, young and had two friends by him, what looked like a duck and a dog. I was baffeled, who where they, and why was a picture of them on the floor, did it resemble something, somthing I was missing?

I started to see that I didnt belong because, because the darkness in me started to spread thoughout the lite ground, but before it could cover the last inch of light, the darkness that came from me back off the floor, and a being of light came out from the shawdow that I casted. Its image resembled a girl, tall, long hair, in fact it resembled my sister that died in the battle of Destiny Island. Even though I didn't know it at first I wiped the tear away from my face, I actually saw my sister in the first time in five years. I walked up to her, she gave me a hug before I could give her one first, I asked her how is she still alive. She didn't responed.

Then I heard a faint voice, it said "The chosen one will open the door to the light, and in order for that to happen you must live, live until the final battle of this century, and before you are joined in the final battle you must concieve an offspring. With new generations the darkness you hold well become more powerful than you could imagine and we can't let that happen. Your sister was unfortunate, she held the light that was supposed to give out the chosen one, but instead she was killed," my sister looked at me at that time, with concern, "You are the only one with a path to change, you will hold the light your sister once wielded, and as generations go on the light will grow, and grow strong enough to open the door to the light, but nor I could say which of your generation will be the chosen one, but as a last plead your sister has offered you the light, I cant say what will happen to you as you weild both the light and the darkness."

Thats all it said, I stared back at my sister, she was crying, so was I. I closed my eyes and I could see the light through my eyelids get really bright, but when I opened them she was gone, and I was standing on a different column. This time it had apicture of a red headed girl with the spiky haird kid on one side and a older looking boy with silver grey hair on the other side. I seen three weapons, a staff, shield, and a sword. The voice in my head told me to choose my path, he told me that the staff held mystical powers, then he said the shield had the power to protect my freinds. I didn't hesitate to choose the shield, but when he said I had to choose one to give up I looked at the sword, he said it was a sword of destruction and power, I already have enough power of destruction so I chose to git rid of that one.

With out warning a dark monster arose from the ground, the voice said as my light gets stronger the darkness will as well get stronger, but being what I am, I had no trouble defeating my shawdow of darkness. The last thing I heard from the voice was, "Now that you could wield the power of light as well as the power of darkness you well end this century's war to give the generations of light time to become more powerful," and with that I opened my eyes to find myself sitting down looking out the window.

I once heard that there was more good poeple than bad, but I come to realize that there are just stronger good people than there are bad, right now it looks like the light is losing the war, so how am I supposed to help win the war? And I wonder if that spiky hair kid is the one the voice was talking about, is he the one that will open the door to light?


	9. Chapter 9

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Night 9

Time, I cant really tell the time anymore, I am awake then I pass out, its like the darkness and light are fighting for my soul. To say it straight, I dont care but one has to take over quick because I cant handle the stress it puts on me, what does it take to end this war, a pat on the freakin back and say good job your the one that ends the war! I cant believe it takes this long for the war to end, by the time I am probably fifty it'll be over! I cant stand it! I hear one side of the story, the light side, and the other, dark side, which one is the truth and which one is the lie! When the hell is this dept going to be paid?

I am not feeling well at all, the power I consume can be limitless or used up in one move. I want this war to end now, before I ever go into battle. O, yeah, the battle for the newbies is 21 days away. That includes me and edge and probably mouse, why did we have to be choosen wielders? Why do we have to suffer from the sins of others, they call it helping the cause. Maybe the solution is to stop and let it be, damn! What in the world happened that caused the war!

I want to go home and see mouse, my family, and all those I care for. When will I get to go home?

My powers has jumped tremendously, in fact I bet Donato in a spar today, almost five times, with ease. Then as an award Shuyin taught me the move he was doing the other day to those creatures, it was called 'Slice and Dice', kinda stupid name for such a powerful move. One more thing those creatures, they're called heartless, they consume weak, or the users, of darkness, hearts. Will I be consumed? Or do I have a weak heart?

O yeah, I am keeping one more secret, I can now wield two blades at one time. But should I tell Edge? Do I tell him?


	10. Chapter 10

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Light 10

Today, a new recruit showed up, her name was Lailie, 5'2, light skin, and jet black hair. Weird that I paid that much attention. I could even tell you what she was wearing, what earings she had on, and her eyes where a sky blue-almost cyan, crap if I paid anymore attention, I could've counted her teeth if I stared any harder. Something has me up on the ropes about this girl, I dont know if it's her beauty or the charm she has. Her voice is like a melody, and like a song you cant get out of your head. I want to get to know her more but what do I do as an ice breaker? I better move quick because Edge found out I liked her and knowing him, by tommorow everyone will know how i feel about her, but I cant stop thinking about her, seriously I cant, I tried(get into more detail later).

She had to introduce herself. She said, of course, her name, but what really was weird, was what her name ment, she says it means born during light. This sounds like a coincidence, right when I get the powers of light, she shows up. I know it sounds stupid but I have a good feeling about her, I hope she acomplishes great things-damn I sound retarted, writing about a girl I barely know, what is wrong with me?

Lets get to the main part of my life, where I tell you how screwed up this war is. But you know, maybe there is a good cause, but I haven't figured it out yet. Every time I bring it to mind I think of everything we do as the lightside they do on the other. they probably have a family they need to take care of like me, friends, and loved ones. But can the darkness really love someone or something? Yes, because I am living proof of that.

If one needs too, one will give anything to protect his or her loved ones, even if they have to consum there own hearts. Thats one question that flows through my head, will and can I do the same? Further more, is it selfish for me to make a self sacrifice?


	11. Chapter 11

INTERMISSION: For those of you skipping around my story you may have skipped a couple important things. Like the boy writing this diary, hes name is MILITIS which in latin really means soldier, and for the ones who are too dumb to know what LIALIE means, it means born during light. Its hebrew. If your a Final Fantasy fan you would know where the name Shiva and Edge came from, if not well tough luck. Shuyin and Lenne are from Final Fantasy 10-2, check it out later if you have the chance because its too long to explain what its about.

Hey if anyone wants me to add someone from Final Fantasy, or other Disney movie or game, hit me up. (important thats its only in this time era, you know, a 1000 years ago.)

* * *

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER 

Diary Night 11

I seen a flower today on the outskirts of Zanarkand, where things are actually natural, it was blue and it had red thorns on a lime green stem, it was near the briged leading out of Zanarkand. Almost peaceful to a certain point, until one of a nearby fiend attacked me. It was a weird creature with huge horns and a fin on its back, and it was an ugly purple. It roared at me, but I didn't feel fear only what would come nexted in my life, I dont know how to explain it, but its like I was in a trance that I could control. As huge as it was, I think anyone would have been scared, but I wasnt.

It charged toward me, as I ran toward it, I could feel the ground shake. I leaped toward his face and using my light keyblade, I hit him between the eyes, but not even a scratch was left. I jumped on his back, trying to slash at his horns, but nothing I did worked. I got fustrated, and the way it was looking, I didn't stand a chance using my light keyblade, but I kept going and trying all I had to stop it. My skills with the light keyblade were only 1/8 of my true skills with the dark keyblade, I started to doubt the power of light, with good reason. I knew I coul've been stronger with the light if i just believed in myself, but I know that my heart was to blind with the darkness, my heart wasn't growing weak with light, it was growing stronger with the dark abyss. With this in my mind, I knew I was way to deep in darkness, the only thing stopping me from fully being consumed was the light from my sister. The light she gave me wasn't ment to mature within me, it was ment to keep my body protected from the heartless, which I already consider myself to be. My darkness was ment to become the most powerful that anyone has ever known. I know now that since the light is protecting me from being consumed, I can now control the darkness without fear without ever haveing the last of my light consumed.

The beast casted a magic I never seen before, meteors started to strike the ground next to me, I quickly summond my dark keyblade, and as I did I figured something out. When I use to much darkness, my light keyblade automatically goes in my heart to protect it from further harm, allowing me to release my darkness to its full potential. I started to hit the meteors back with ease, right back into the sky. The beast was angered and charged once more, this time its body was surging with electricity, but before he could get any closer I surrounded him in a dome of darkness and fired dark orbs at him with no intention of stopping. I held out my hand to control the speed of fire, even though I couldn't see him because of the dome, I kept firing, I heard roars of the beast, almost like wimpers, but in my mind I wasn't finished with him. I stopped that attack just to start another, I surrounded his body in a thin aura of dakness, and with that I picked up his body and threw him back from which he traveled.

I turned my attention back onto the flower by the briged, then I looked back at the city floating on water. No matter how impresive the technology is, nature will aways be the one thing that stands out from the rest. So is my natural aura dark? Will I be able to wield the light at its full potential?

I stood at the briged that night, and looked up at the stars, a couple faded away before I feel asleep. I also figured something else, that the flower stood for something, it stood for the rarity of beauty, Lialie.


	12. Chapter 12

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Light 12

I know now what that kid did to me when I was in the dark realm, he used his keyblade to unlock my heart. I remembered when I was asleep, when he unlocked my heart, I gained a power that seems unstoppable. I dont know much, about how I really looked but I do remember when I looked at my hands, they looked black. Like if I turned into a heartless myself, I still had my dark keyblade. Everything seemed to have slowed down, as if everything was stuck in time except me, and how I beat the boy, it was amazing. He seemed surprised I was still there standing. I heard when a dark keyblader unlocks a persons heart he unlocks the darkness inside of him, even if theres a little darkness, your heart can still give of a heartless. So how much darkness can my heart hold? Is that the reason I bet him, is because I am already a dark keyblader. Maybe I was born on the wrong side, if I think about it, what if I was born with the other group of dark keybladers, would have I still be more powerful than I am now? I want to know, can I unlock my own heart, and do what I did back in the dark realm?

The sirens of the blitz game woke me up, I looked around and seen Lialie looking at some flowers, that when I notest the blanket that covered me, and I seen another blanket about a foot away. I was kinda creeped out, I got up to ask, when Lialie told me she found me asleep, she was still looking at the flowers, she told me she seen me last night fighting the creature last night, but what she said next made my fears come back, and a disappointment ran through my veins.

She told me she was a spy for the dark keybladers, and she thought I was a spy as well because of my powers, she offered me some fruit. It baffeled me, how was she so nice and yet she the demon that I am. She also told me that last night she was going to kill me until she seen that I was a dark keyblader. Something bothered me, if I let her go right now she might harm the others. I knew the flower was more than a symbol, it was a warning, the girl I liked had blood red thorns.

Thats when I made the decision, I got up and walked up behind her, I stood behind her for a minute, I realized that she knew what was comming. She told me that she would probably be in my way, speaking as if I was really a spy. Then she asked if I really liked her, I spoke my mind. Then I used both keyblades to her back. Right there I knew my innocence was taking away through my actions, my own actions, and no one else was to blame for what I was, what I am. A Dark Keyblader.


	13. Chapter 13

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Midnight 13

Last night when I got back to camp, there was something really wrong, people were in a rush or panic. I didn't know what was going on, I tried to ask but everyone was running in a panic. I tried to find someone I knew but it was like everyone was split up, I didnt know what to do.

I looked up to see this enormus creature, suddenly it shot off a huge blast at the stadium. I looked around at the people running, I could see there scared faces rush past me. One thing a keyblader must always know and stick by, as if it was a code 'DO NOT MEDDLE IN THE AFFAIRS OF OTHER WORLDS'. So I knew I couldnt do anything for them, our job as a keyblader was to stop the heartless from interrupting the life in other worlds. All I could do at that point was to find my squad, but trying to rush through the panicing people was difficult. I started to think they left without me, until I seen edge, he told me that he wouldn't leave without me. Thats when we both ran back to our base, but as we both seen it was in ruins by now. Without the others how would we get out of here.

Me and Edge ran as fast as we could towards the bridge, but we seen that it was blown out and we wouldn't make it swimming. And plus I didn't want to wet my journal, I wanted to see my family again, I didnt want it to end here. I looked around, and then I remembered what that one kid did, he opened a portal with darkness, since me and Edge where rookies with the light keyblades and couldn't open a portal with our light, I decided to use the darkness, I was kinda scared but I had no other choice, I opened the portal. Me and Edge didnt want to go through but we did. We opened our eyes to see we were on a beach and it was still dark. It still is, luckily I could see well at night. I wanted to write as quickly as posible. But I hope the others are allright, I hope the best for Shuyin and Lenne. I hope our fellow keybladers got away as well. I just hope in the morning the place were at is as peacful as our sle----


	14. Chapter 14

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Night 14

Today was not a good day. I mean like any other day is good, but thats because I am hardly ever in a good mood. But man did we get ourselfs in a pickle. Well it started when we woke up, I got up, looked around, and I saw something that made me run back to Edge to wake him up. When I say we where in the bees nest we were literally in the bees nest. About fifty yards up shore there was a camp of dark keybladers and there followers. When I woke up Edge we ran down shore, we seen a boat and it was pointed out to sea, where I saw a little island. Me and Edge quickly got on and took off to the island. When we arrived at the island I thought we were away from harm, I found out, we were deeper into the nest because right around the corner we we saw a prison for the captured enemy. Edge quickly got back in the boat, as I followed. But thats when someone seen us leave and commaned some troops to capture us.

They shot off a dark flare so to be seen in daylight. Edge told me to hang on, what he did next was probably the coolest thing I ever seen. Edge isn't just a keyblader, But a mage of dark arts. He sat down at the end of the boat and used a none elemental flare blast, and man we were skieing across the water. But as I looked back they were using a huge heartless that could swim. It chased us, me and edge agreed that I would fight and he would control the boat at its speed. The people on the heartless tried to get on our boat, so I used my keyblade and and fought them off but when the heartless bumped our boat it made it hard for me to stand up. So I told Edge that the boat would go faster if it was a little lighter. I quickly gave him my stuff.

Without taking another thought I jumped toward the heartless to fight off both the riders and the rest of the heartless. I quickly disposed of the first rider, thats when I pulled out my light keyblade to strike the heartless I was standing on, when I did that I drop kick one other rider off his ride. When I did I seen a flying heartless go after Edge, thats when I stuck my dark keyblade into the heartless I was on to control it, I started to ram the other heartless and there riders, and changed my direction toward Edge. But when I got near his boat I seen the flying heartless take off with Edge on his back, I couldnt tell if he was injured or not, thats when I had to go back. But when I turned the creature around I seen I was out numbered. All wearing black theme to them, I could still see there angry faces for the ones I just injured or even killed. Before they came to get me I killed the heartless I was standing on. But when they seen that I was weilding both a dark and light keyblade, they looked at me, strange. They tied me up, and as I was being taken back they did hit me a couple of times, I get them back soon.

When they threw me in the cell I seen Edge in the next cell right beside me, he gave me my stuff back. I asked him what happened, he said the guy riding the flying heartless used a type of magic hes never seen before, he said the guy locked him in, what he explained as a time stop sort of thing. I said he sucked, but he kept trying to explain himself. When I tried to open a dark portal it didnt work, I just hope things cant get any worse, especially to Edge, Mouse would never forgive me if Edge got hurt.

I asked another guy next to me, what was this place, and when I heard those words I almost cracked down. I was at the same world my sister died, destiny island. After the battle the darkness took this place as a base. This is it, I will take my revenge here and now.


	15. Chapter 15

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Light 15

Every day when I wake up, I wake up from the smell of urine, vomat, crap, and the smell of rotting flesh. I haven't wrote in my diary for four days, because I cant concentrate on my writing. I could see the other prisoners look like there in bad health, coughing, skinny, and pale. They look as if there already dead. I wish I could do something about it, but I cant. This prison nullifies my power to summon the keyblade, both of them. Even edge cant summon his. I wanted to know what might happen if we dont get out of here. Will we die, rot to death, or will they come and execute us. But then again, the execution sounds like the best way out of here.

Today they brought in a new prisoner, tall, skinny, and still had his armor on. Black and gold theme to his armor, nice look. They threw him in with Edge. He wouldn't stop squirming around, or stop his vulger language. After they threw him in he got up grab the bars and tried to spit on one of the guards. Bad news is, he missed. I was actually rooting for the hit. Almost two hours went by, he finally stopped and sat on the ground next to the bars. I layed on the one bed they had in my cell, looking his way. He caught me staring, and quickly ask me what my problem was, thats when I turned away. After awhile Edge asked what he was in for, because to us he looked like them, the dark keybladers, all he said was "If I tell you, you would probably stay the rest of your life here, because as of now, this is where I live" and with that he fell back and closed his eyes. While he was on his back he started to raise hes hands into the air and play with them as if they were planes and then out of nowhere he summoned hes dark keyblade and then put it away and brought it back again. I was shocked as was Edge, I got up and asked how he did that. He smiled a creepy smile and pulled out a keychain. it looked like a small vile of blood. He said with this charm he could summon a extra shadow blade, but in this prison it gives him the ability to summon just his keyblade.

I looked at his eyes stare at me and Edge, then he asked why we where in here. I stood there looking at him. I knew edge didn't want to say nothing, so I open up. I told him we where keybladers of the light. Hes smile got bigger, it kinda scared me. Then he asked us if we wanted to get out of here, then I got suspicious. Thats when I asked again why was he in here, thats when hes smile went away. He stood straight up and then he asked us, "Why did this war start, do you know?" me and Edge exchanged glances.

Me and Edge both got mad, we both started to say that the darkness attacked us, and that we had to attack back after the first strike. Hes smile came back, then he said "What if I could help you get out of here? Will you help me deliver a message?" me and Edge both agreed. He opened a portal of darkness between the bars so I could walk into it as well. I asked him why would he help us, he said the message is for the seekers of light, thats when he walked in the portal of darkness, then Edge then me. I found myself in the middle of the woods. I seen edge passed out on the floor and the guy seemed tired like he went threw a work out. Thats when he told me something I probably will never get to understand, he said relaying on darkness will consume your heart faster. He looked at Edge, and said it was to long of a journey for his body to take, thats why Edge fainted. Funny how my heart is protected from all the darkness. He asked me why I didnt fell tired, I told him I would tell him in the morning. Then before he passed out he said his name was Echo, I smirked, and said isn't that a girls name, he laughed and said its because of my good looks, and thats when he fainted as well.

I sat by a tree next to me and waited, waited for the light to hit this world.


	16. Chapter 16

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Eve: Entry 16

The morning was coming and I was exploring the woods, it seemed to go on forever. Until I found a trail, I marked my own trail back to Edge and Echo. Echo was up and looking around while Edge just opening eyes.

They asked me if I slept at all, I lied and said I had a couple hours to myself, I also told them of a dirt trail I found. We went walking toward it until Echo stopped me and questioned me about last night- I quickly looked at Edge and back to Echo. I knew what he was talking about, Edge and I both knew what he was talking about but I played dumb and ask "what are you talking about?" he said what about me not being effected by the darkness, he also ask if I was the one every dark keybalder was talking about in the camp, the dual blader?

Edge looked at me with confusion, so I told them about me seeing my sister and the gift she gave me and how it protects my heart…..

They exchange glances in almost a "can you believe this joker" kind of look. That's when I showed them both the keyblades. Echo looked at me for a minute before he said anything, he suddenly concluded I must've been a high-ranking keyblader. Until I showed him I could make heartless, and I made a lot, more than was needed. I couldn't stop for a minute, the whole forest was crawling with heartless. Edge and Echo stood there ready to fight as I couldn't stop, the forest was about to be enveloped into darkness until I came too and recalled the darkness back to my keyblade. Even I didn't know I could do that, but if that's a skill then I'll keep it.

Echo looked at me with confusion, he said with that much power at my disposal this message will be easier to send, he also said calling that much heartless to one place can cause the balance of the world to send off waves which can attract both sides of the party so its best if we were on our way.

We got on the trail, and that's when the dispute to go which way was on between Echo and Edge. Edge wants to go up the trail while Echo wanted to go down the trail both to my ears with very important purposes. But even I knew we where going to take Echo's way only because he over powered Edge's word. So we walked and walked and then me and Edge started thinking Echo's way was the wrong way, and while I was taking a breath to say we were going the wrong way he yelled and said 'I know!' he didn't have to get so mad. That's when we all heard a girls voice, very soft and small, in fact she was small. It was a little girl in a red hood, she said her name was, well…Little Red Riding hood. She asked if we were going to grandmas house, we stood there and before I could say anything Echo quickly asked her what was in the basket. And this was probably the worse mental ask kicking we got, she opened the basket and a aroma of smells came out and practically punch us straight in the face, I think we all ignored her and just kept sniffing the goodies in her basket. And before any of us could put our hand in her basket of food she closed it and explained it was for her grandma. I think at that point we were all a lil disappointed and mad, but instead of robber her like Echo told me behind her back we just escorted her to her grandmas house.

It was probably a 5mile hike before we arrived at lil'Red's grandmas,

First of all, why the hell does she live so far from her grandma?

Second, how is it that basket kept those muffins and stuff so warm…and good smelling?

Third why was she walking alone?

As tired and hungry as we where I think we were all about to rob the grandma and Red, until they gave some jam and bread. We ate it so fast it hardly satisfied us, and yet it was still something in our stomachs.

The grandma actually had a guest room, she said we could stay the night, since the night was coming. Speaking of sleep I haven't randomly passed out lately, I'm starting to think the light and darkness are at ease with each other for now but I don't know how long it'll last.

Probably the worst thing about all this was she only had two beds in the guest room… I chose to sleep on the floor so Edge and Echo wouldn't argue. For the first time in about 2weeks I was sleepy, tired and exhausted I'm going to sleep good tonight.

I think its because all the heartless I summoned, or maybe the power it takes to wield 2 blades? What's the damage it'll do to my heart? Am I the only one of my kind?

Echo told me he had a world system map, he said tomorrow night he'll map our new destination and that I should learn how to open a portal dark or light doesn't matter.

Goodnight mouse, wherever you are.


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

THE KEYBLADE WARS: THE DIARY OF A SOLDIER

Diary Night: Entry 17 part 1

I woke up early not really knowing how much I slept but Echo said I had to learn how to make a portal, so well…

I got Echo up to teach me and we stood in the forest. He asked if I new anything about dark arts I told him no, he asked about light arts, then royal, then dimension arts and blah blah blah, I told him I didn't know anything about the magical arts. He called me a straight up idiot i kind of don't blame him, all I did my life was work at my dads farm trying to make money. Especially after my sis died, but it still aggravated me. While Mouse and Edge were at a school studying, I stopped going after my sis went to go train with the rest of the keybladers. So I guess by certain standards I was an idiot, but I"ll still kick his ass if he calls me that one more time.

So we woke up Edge for some help, he hesitated but showed us how to make fire and ice but Echo told him to teach me how to make a flare. We both ask why, and he said he heard it's the easiest way to learn how to make a portal, so we practiced and practiced and practiced but all I kept doing was a quick flash of light and boom, my hands would give off an explosion and I would fly back and get injured.

After awhile of practicing, I finally ask were he heard a flare is like a portal, and how he learned to make a portal. He ask me if I knew anything about black holes or dwarf stars. Of course I didn't so he explained that when a mass explosion happens you could break the barrier of the dimensions and pass threw to other worlds, so he said if I learned how to do a flare all I had to do was channel my energy in a positive, since a flare was negative, energy. So I reminded him how he learned it without the flare, he told me since dark was such a negative energy they practically rip a portal with it but it uses a lot of dark energy and can consume the heart faster so what they (the dark keybladers) do, one opens a portal on one side and another on the side of receiving.

This would have been easier if he just told me from the beginning, that's what I thought. Without his influence I tried and opened a portal by ripping one with the dark energy and that's when I blacked out, last word I heard was "idiot."

When I awoke I was in lil'Red grandmas house, staring up at the ceiling and I heard crying. My head, heart, and arms hurt so much, but I stumbled from the rooms to the kitchen were Grandma was crying. I didn't see Echo or Edge, so I asked what was wrong and she quickly explained that a wolf unlike any other grabbed Red and took her away, she said the wolf was covered in a black mist. That's when I stopped her and asks which way he went and took off without hesitation.

I ran threw the brush and bushes without stopping or stumbling, if I know Edge well enough he would have went and took Echo along to help find her and the wolf. Even as I was running threw the dark I could see every layout of the land and had no trouble traveling threw it. The thought of a wolf scared me, every other world had some and our world was known for some of the deadliest wolf packs but I was even more scared of where lil'Red could be at this time.

In no time at all I caught up to Edge and Echo sitting there out of breath. I ask them if they've seen Red, and they told me they couldn't find any more tracks.

I got scared even more, but as soon as I started to concentrate my eyes I started to see something different. I don't know how to say this but my eyes could see the trails of dark aura. So I walk and then started to run as the others followed me without questions, as if they seen me look at something and suspected I knew something' weird. I ran as fast as my feet could take me and we… or I ended up at a cave looking over a small village, hidden by trees and bushes.

I quickly called out to Red just to hear sounds of growls and snarls, it was a huge wolf who stood on its hind legs. I thought our world had some big bad wolfs, being on its hind legs may prove to be a little more dangerous but when it rains it pours. The wolf had a cloak of black mist around him, almost like the velvet boy in Zanarkan, but when things look like they couldn't get worse two more stepped out of the cave. First thing I thought was were match only because I thought Edge and Echo where behind me not realizing that I ditched them with the speed I was running at, I looked back to see I was alone.

OOPS

I thought I could just summon some heartless to help me out but as soon as I did 2 of the wolfs quickly attack and ate them-huge surprised but probably explained why they were cloaked in darkness. I quickly rushed one eating and knocked him back far enough to attack the one in back only to have him jump clear over me and regroup with the wolf eating.

I summoned both keyblades, and quickly rushed both of them, swinging and only grazing them even though I thought my speed would been more than enough to take'em down. I guess eating all those heartless made them stronger and faster than I would have imagined, and to make it worse the noise we made just attracted more big bad wolfs. Out number I was scared enough to throw my key down and run, that's until I heard lil'Reds scream. That's when I planted my feet and stood ready to fight but as prepared as I was I didnt think it mattered.

They rushed me, I swiftly moved threw them hitting and slashing at them using every ounce of energy to stay ahead of there slash and lunges. I've never moved so fast but they moved just as fast even faster than I could acknowledge. But I kept going for some reason, probably the thought of Red in danger.

I stopped to take a breath, and when I stopped so did the wolf pack. There must have been 20 to 25 looking at me with there gold glowing eyes. They smiled at me, I didn't know why until I looked down at my chest. I was cut up, all this time I thought I was dodging them but I was starting to think they were toying with me. I felt helpless as I heard Red call out for her grandma. That's when I had no choice but to use more darkness, and since my heart was protected by light I could use more, a lot more. I started to let the darkness flow from my body until one of the wolfs bit my shoulder and wouldn't let go. I screamed loud, and that's when another rushed me and I held up my arm to slow him down. He bit into my armor and I seen him start absorbing the darkness- they were feeding only on the darkness. A couple more started to bite my legs and other arm, that's when I started to get blurry vision and I couldn't even scream or yell anymore. I thought I was done for.

Edge quickly protected me with a shield and it burst around me knocking the wolfs to the ground, in fact I think it knocked them out. Edge and Echo lost me cause I was running to fast, well they thought I was fast there going to be in for a surprise of these wolfs. Then Edge used a magic that put me back on my feet, like it energized me enough to start fighting again. I stood up ready to fight, while Edge murmured more magic spell and Echo stood there with his blade trying to look like a badass.

I thought the rain was over until an even bigger, badder wolf stepped out from the cave. He must've been twice as big as those other wolfs our size. That's when Echo pointed out that that was the big bad wolf grandma was talking about, the wolf that takes people and drains them of there pure heart. Echo walk up from behind me to stab one of the smaller walfs with his keyblade, as he did the dark energy was being absorbed by his keyblade. He quickly told me that was one thing all dark keybladers knew how to do, it allows a wielder to take back the darkness that has been stolen of abused in nature allowing the balance of the world to be sustain. To much darkness in one place can cause the world to forget its balance and produce nothing but darkness or light, which in turn can cause the world to fall apart and disappear.

If he says is true that star I seen the night before I left home is gone, and it'll never be seen again. But I couldn't think about it at that moment for we had some trouble of our own, and now since I knew what I could do I was again first to charge the bigger wolf and again Edge made a barrier so I could skip the small fries and quickly imprint some damage to the big guy. The barrier burst knocking him back into his cave, I turned and focused a couple seconds on the little ones slashing, cutting, and draining them of there dark energy. I could see Echo move with amazing speed and accuracy as he was taking more on than both me and Edge, but as I doubted Edge's ability he created and orb that burst and dazed all the wolfs. Giving us enough time to drain some of these wolfs of energy and releasing some of there hearts. We quickly dropped there numbers, until there boss came back out and started using some electrical move to teleport and quickly knock back Edge. I quickly ran towards the big bad wolf only to miss my hit and almost strike Edge, his teleportation made it hard for us to hit him especially with the other wolf in our way. As soon as I thought that Edge got up kinda mad and used a spell to suck in the smaller ones(almost took me in) and used flare killing all of them at the same time. Echo quickly ask why he didn't do that in the beginning. But we looked at each other and then back at the Big Bad wolf.,,

To be continued…


End file.
